I Want You Back!
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: May and Drew are going out for 3 months and suddenly May broke up with Drew! What is going on here? Will their relationship will be back or not? Find out inside! Please read and review! inspired from the song 'Want you back' of Cher Llyod. ContestShipping & OldRivalShipping


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

One day on the Petalburg town, in front of May's house.

"I'm breaking up with you." May said bluntly.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed, his eyes are wide like plates

That's right May and Drew are been going out for like 3 months, it just happened that Drew finally had the urge to confess to May and she accepted his confession.

"What did I wrong to you? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well I find you more annoying than before and you always go to other girls and you seemed happy with them than me. And don't tell me that I'm jealous well actually really saw you that you're really happy with them than me, so why do you even want me to be your girlfriend? So you can get their attention?" She said seriously.

"Fine. If that's what you wanted, then I'll do it. I'll break up with you." Drew replied.

"That's all now Drew you can go now. Good bye _forever._" May said and closed the door of their house. And Drew went off to go to his house.

-A few weeks later-

"Hey May!" Leaf shouted

"Hey!" She said as she run towards her.

"Are you still okay that you broke up with Drew?" Leaf asked

"Yeah I'm fine really. You don't need to worry." May grinned as she said it to Leaf.

"Hey why don't we go shopping? We never went shopping together. Is it okay with you, May?"

"Yeah! I need to buy a new cologne, the last one is already empty."

"Let's go then." Then the two girls when to the mall.

-At the Mall-

"This smells nice May. It fits you." Leaf suggested and gave the cologne to May.

"Yeah it smells like strawberry, and I like strawberry." May smiled and went to the cash register and bought it.

Then May and Leaf went around the mall for like 2 hours, and they went to a fast food restaurant and eat there. They both shared stories together and laughed together until they heard laughter at the counter. And they both saw Drew with his new girlfriend, Brianna.

"Drew you're so funny." Brianna said still giggling.

"Really?" Drew said while smirking at her that made her blushed instantly.

-Meanwhile with May and Leaf-

"May…" Leaf said looking at her sadly.

"What? It's not like we're still together. And just like I told you, he's happy with other girls than me."

"Why did you even accept his confession? Did you even know that he is happy with the other girls than you?"

"No I didn't knew that he is happy with those girls and I accept his confession because…" That made May thought for a while. Why did she even accept him to be his girlfriend? She knew that Drew has many fan girls that he could use so that he could get Brianna's attention. But why did he choose her?

Without any warning to Leaf, May's eyes start to form tears. And it made Leaf panicked and she said,

"May I'm sorry that I asked. Please forgive me." Leaf plead to her.

"Leaf… I didn't know that I love Drew all this time… That's the reason why I accepted him."

"May…"

"I think it's too late already… Now that he has a new girlfriend…." Her trailed off and continued to sob silently.

"Let's get you home May. Do you want to wear my jacket? It has a big hood that can cover your face so that he couldn't see your face." And May nodded and wore the jacket and went out the restaurant.

-2 months later-

"May are you okay?"

"Yeah…."

"Have you finally move on with _Him_." Leaf said and May just shook her head.

"Hey I'm going out for a walk okay. I'll be back before the break is over."

"Yeah I think you need it May." She replied and May went outside of her classroom.

-At the back of the building-

"Ah… Fresh air, a good air for me to be able to think clearly…"She said as she sat at one of the benches.

May's peacefulness suddenly disrupted by the sound of two voices one is a girl and the other is a boy, it got her curious so she went towards where the voices are and there she saw Brianna with another boy that is not Drew.

"Hey babe how are you?" Brianna said while she put her arms around the guys neck and started to lean closer to him.

"Hey there too babe, I'm fine. How are the things with you and that Drew guy?"

"He is just broken heart because his previous girlfriend just broke up with him. He always tells jokes that are not even funny at all."

"So you just faked your laughs and smiles and blushes." The guy smirked

"Of course babe." And then they started kissing.

'_Brianna is using Drew!' _She thought and she saw the guy and noticed that it was one of her classmates.

'_I've got to tell Leaf about this.' _She thought and ran off silently to her classroom.

-May's classroom-

"Hey Leaf, do you know where Brianna went off too?" Drew asked

"No I didn't. Hey aren't you her boyfriend you should know where she is."

"Yeah she told that she will just use the ladies room but it took her longer this than before to go there."

"Then why don't you go there and find her?"

"And why would I go inside the ladies room?" Drew said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Hey I didn't tell you to go inside it, I told you to just go there and wait for her stupid." Leaf stated

"You could have just said so." Drew said and went off.

"Jerk." Leaf said silently.

"Hey Leaf!" May suddenly barged inside the classroom.

"What is it May? Did something happened when you're outside relaxing?"

"Yeah… It's something that you must know and Drew also…" She said trying to catch her breath.

"What is it girl? Spill it out now." Leaf said while patting May's back.

"Brianna's going out with Drew right? *Leaf nodded at this* But she is also going out with one of our classmates."

"WHAT THE HELL?! How did you find out?" Leaf shouted.

"I saw her with him near the place where I relaxed for while and Brianna is kissing with him."

"SHIT! Drew must know about this May!"

"Do you think he will believe me?" She said

"I think so… Maybe you should give it try. You and Drew haven't talking for like 2 months after the break up."

"Yeah I think I should."

"You should tell later after class."

"Yeah…"

-After class-

"Drew I need to talk for sec." May said seriously

"What is it June? This better be important." Drew said

"Brianna is cheating on you." Then Drew started laughing and then he said,

"Why would she even do that to me? And why should I believe you, even though you broke up with me? And you don't even have any evidence on Brianna cheating on me." Drew stated and he walked outside of the classroom leaving May, crying.

"Evidence you say huh? We'll see about that grass head." She murmured to herself

-Next Day(Saturday)-

"Mom I'm going to the mall with Leaf today."

"Okay be careful dear." her mother hollered out from the kitchen and May run to Leaf's house and they went to the mall.

-At the Mall-

"So did you tell Drew about it?" Leaf asked then she sipped on her smoothie.

"Yeah I did and like I said he didn't believe me."

"REALLY?!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Yeah... He told me that I don't have any evidence on Brianna cheating on him."

"Evidence huh? Is that a evidence for you May?" Leaf said and pointed at the table far from them. Brianna and the guy May saw yesterday.

"Definitely Leaf." Then May pulled out a video camera and it surprised Leaf and she then said,

"Why a video camera?"

"Because my camera is broken by Munchlax." Leaf just giggled and watched the couple from a far and May just kept on video tapping. Then May stopped tapping when the two of them went out of the food court.

"A very nice evidence indeed." May said

"So what will happen next when Drew see this?"

"I don't know Leaf..." May said.

-At the classroom-

"May did you bring the video camera?" Leaf asked.

"Sure I did." May replied and pulled out a video camera.

"Hey Drew you should watch this." Leaf said to Drew

"What is it?" He said and then he saw May holding the video camera.

"We saw this happened when me and Leaf went to the mall and went to the food court." May said to Drew

Then Drew's eyes were wide as plates when he saw his girlfriend with another just like May said and they both kissed.

"Why did she even do this to me?" Drew muttered

"Honestly Drew, we both didn't even know." Leaf said while shrugging her shoulder.

"See Drew I'm telling the truth. So now that's finish I have to go home now." May said as she went away.

"I have to go also Drew, I need to study for tomorrows quiz in science." Leaf said as she walk away from him, but before went outside of her classroom she said to Drew;

"You should apologize to May for not believing in her even though your not an item, at least break up with that two timer. And Dude your looking at the wrong girl." And she close the door of her classroom leaving Drew inside in a daze.

_'Why didn't I believe her in the first place? I'm so stupid, but I can't just go back to her again. But why did she told me that Brianna is a two-timer? Does she still love me? Like that would happen.'_ He thought and went outside of his classroom and started to walk home.

-The Next Day-

"Hey Leaf! Good morning!" May exclaimed as she entered her classroom and went to Leaf

"Hey to you too! Your energetic this morning, did something happen?" She asked

"Nothing much my mom just gave me extra money today than the usual." May grinned

"Hey since you have extra money do you want to go to the mall today?" Leaf asked

"Sure there's this dress that I've been saving up at some shop in the mall that I want to buy for a long time."

"Well it sure it is a perfect time to buy it May." Leaf grinned

*Ding**Dong*

"Okay class go back to your seats and get ready for the quiz." Their teacher said to the class as she entered the classroom. And many from the class groaned.

-After that HORRID QUIZ-

"Okay Leaf where do you want to each lunch." May asked

"How about our usual spot?" Leaf suggested.

"What usual spot?" A voice came from behind them that made the two of them turn around and saw

"Gary! Don't scare me like that!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Sorry Babe." Gary said as he winked at Leaf.

"Shut up!" Leaf said and started to walk away from Gary while dragging May behind her

"W-Wait Leaf a-are you and Gary an item?" May said while trying to get her footing right. And Leaf turn around to look at May and her face is flushed and she nodded, May was about to scream but Leaf's hand cover her mouth.

"Since when did you and Gary get together?" May asked.

"Last four weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?! I'm your best friend right!" May exclaimed

"I was about to tell it to you but the day I was to tell you is the day when you go outside the classroom to get some air and when you learned that Brianna is cheating on _Him_." Leaf explained.

"Oh... Well I know this is a little late but, CONGRATS!" May exclaimed then she hugged her best friend.

"Shh..." Leaf replied

"Thanks May." Gary said behind Leaf again.

"Gary! What did I tell the last time?!" Leaf exclaimed

"But I like to do it to you. I like to see your reactions." Gary said while smirking and Leaf just blushed and May just giggled at her best friend.

"Why are you even here Gary?" Leaf said.

"You two left your lunch boxes when you ran away from me Leaf." Gary said while lifting up his two arms with two lunch boxes.

"Your right! Thanks Gary! Gosh Leaf I never knew you have such a good boyfriend." May said while nudging Leaf at her side.

"May!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Thanks May." Gary said grinning.

"Welcome! Hey, how about we three go to the mall later after the last class?" May suggested.

"I don't know about Gary." Leaf replied

"I'm fine with it as long as I can bring a friend also. 'Cause people will think I'm a two-timer and I don't want that to happen to my Leafy."

"Aww... So sweet..." May said

"I told you to not call 'Leafy' right?" She said

"I know that you like it too Leaf..." Gary smirked at Leaf.

-At the mall-

"Hey Gary is your friend coming over or not?" Leaf whinned

"Don't worry he said he will be here right about..."

"Now." A voice came from behind them and they all turn around only to see,

"Hey Drew man! You made it!" Gary said as he patted Drew's back.

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me that your friend is _Him_!" Leaf exclaimed.

"..." May just stared at Drew.

"Oh come on Leaf, be nice! It could be a double date you know!" Gary winked at Leaf, and Leaf thought for a while that Gary is planning on something.

"So guys where are we going?" Drew spoke up.

"May wanted to buy the dress she saw at some shop. So May where is it?"

"I think its at the second floor." May said.

"Well then let's go."

-At the shop-

Drew is sitting at some chair inside the shop while May looked for the dress that she is dying to buy, Leaf and Gary are a little far away from the two.

"Hey do you know the plan?" Gary whispered at Leaf

"I'm only doing this once because May's my best friend, got that." Leaf accusingly said to her boy friend

"Yeah." Gary replied.

"Hey Leaf I found it! Come here so you could see if it fits me."

"Yeah I'm coming May!" Leaf said and went to May as she went inside the fitting room, and Leaf nodded to Gary to talk to Drew.

"Hey man are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No I mean are you okay with the BREAK UP thing between you and May?"

"I don't man."

"Do you want her back?"

"Maybe."

"Don't you 'maybe' man. So is it a yes or a no?"

"Yeah..." Drew said

"Did you miss her?"

"Yeah... I miss everything about her."

"Then after she go out the fitting room go to her and explain everything...And do your best on bring her back to its to late."

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. By the way Leaf and I plan to catch a movie do you want to join us?"

"Yeah sure." Then the both of them heard Leaf 'psst' at them and they looked at her and she mouthed 'she's almost finished' and then nodded at her and drew went towards her. And Gary and Leaf went outside the shop and left Drew in front of the fitting room where May is.

"Hey Leaf do you think this is okay?" May said as she went out of the fitting room not looking up but when she did she only saw Drew in front of her then she said,

"Where's Leaf?"

"She told me she went to the comfort room in a hurry and Gary is just outside."

"Oh..."

-Silence-

"I think it looks fine." Drew spoke up.

"Huh?"

"That dress you are wearing."

"Oh...Thanks..." May said and she turn around to face the mirror.

-Silence-

"May..."

"..."

"I'm sorry...For everything that I've done for not being a perfect boyfriend that you always dream. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when Brianna is a two-timer, I miss you May and everything about us and the things that we've done for months.I want you back May, please?" Drew said and he saw at the mirror inside the fitting room May is looking down and crying.

"Drew...I'm the one should say sorry 'cause I broke up with you 'cause I thought that you're just a lousy boyfriend I never realize that I missed you too and I need you Drew..." She said and she turn to face Drew and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah..."

"Will become my girlfriend again?"

"Yeah..." And that said and done Drew hugged her tight not letting her go, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Gary and Leaf are asking me a while ago if we want to go with them to catch a movie."

"Okay." And they pulled away from the hug.

"By the way you look hot on the dress."

May blushed remembering that she is wearing a blue strapless dress that reached her knees with a big while rose printed on it at her chest level and small petals that looked like falling printed on her dress.

"You should wear that when we're on a date."

"Drew!" May exclaimed then she went inside the fitting room to change into her school uniform.

-Minutes later-

"Hey how are you guys dong?" Leaf asked.

"May's just embarrass on wearing the dress." Drew smirked at the fitting room

"I heard that Drew!" May exclaimed.

"And its true!" Drew said.

"Finally! she's done!" Leaf said.

"May hurry up! we're going to catch a movie."

"Wait a minute!" Then she came out with her school uniform.

"I'll just go to the cash register."

"Finally." Gary said

"So are you back together?" Leaf asked Drew.

"Yeah."

"That's my boy!" Gary exclaimed as he knuckled punch with Drew.

"Well let's go guys." May said.

And so the four of them went to see a movie.

-After the movie-

"Well that sucks." Gary said

"I know right and I don't want to talk about it either." May replied.

"Guys its late we should go home." Leaf suggested.

"Okay. See you tomorrow guys, and May I'm walking you home." Drew said

"Okay bye guys!" May said as she went out of the mall with Drew.

-In front of May's house-

"There so many stars this night."

"I know."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Good night." May said as she was about to go inside the house, Drew caught her wrist that made her turn around

"Wait May I think you're missing something." Drew said with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"This." Drew said and he pulled May towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"Good night." Drew said leaving May in a daze.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finished it! Please Review and Thanks for reading it :)


End file.
